villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Haseem
Haseem is the main antagonist in 1992 animated adventure film Aladdin by Golden Films. He was voiced by , who also played Jafar in the first Aladdin film by Disney (which is also released in the same year). Biography Haseem seeks the advice and guidance of the city's medicine woman Fatima. She tells him that the man whom he is looking for, the one who will help him obtain the treasure he seeks, is a humble young boy by the name of Aladdin. Haseem goes in search of the boy and finds him returning home to his mother bringing her cabbages and watches as he alone defeats the three boys who had come to bother and humiliate him. Haseem congratulates Aladdin for his victory, telling him that he fights just as good as his father; for he had known him, Haseem said, for he was his brother and therefore Aladdin's uncle. That night, Haseem is welcomed by his mother and together, the three of them enjoy the big feast given to them by their new relative. Haseem promises that from now on, neither Aladdin nor his mother shall be hungry ever again and both are delighted. The next morning, Aladdin and his uncle walk a long way to a place where Haseem said that he and his brother had played when they were young. Haseem spots the right place when he finds three palm trees that grow as one and a stony camel. Then to Aladdin's surprise, Haseem begins to make magic that makes the earthquake. Aladdin then realizes that Haseem is not who he says to be and that he is not his uncle. Haseem threatens to cut off his legs if he dares to run away again. Haseem orders Aladdin to help him lift the great block of stone and after a lot of struggling and several tries. They manage to remove the block, which is tossed into the sky and thrown aside by magic coming from within a hidden underground cave. Haseem explains to Aladdin that he is the one chosen the cave and collect its greatest treasure, he gives him a magic ring which will allow the boy to wander through three underground halls unharmed and warns him not to touch anything, for if he disturbs the tiniest speck of dust in one of these halls, he will die. Haseem is waiting for Aladdin at the top of the stairs. When Haseem asks him to hurry up bringing him the oil lamp, Aladdin tells him that it is too much for him to bring the lamp as well as the sack of jewels. Haseem tells Aladdin not to leave the jewels behind, but the boy refuses. Haseem angrily swears that if he shall not have the lamp, so no one else shall and then uses magic to move the block of stone over the cave once again shutting the entrance for all eternity. Without any hesitation, Haseem enters the room in which Aladdin appears to be asleep and raising a sword attempts to kill him. However, he is stopped when Aladdin gets up. The two of them fight one-on-one until Haseem trips on his robes and falls, stabbing himself on the stomach and killing himself. The deceased body of Haseem vanishes and Aladdin says farewell to his treacherous enemy. Trivia *He is obviously based on Jafar from the first Aladdin film and even shares the same voice actor, making the likeness even more blatant. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Aladdin Villains